Tame Me
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: it was an accident. the result of jiraiya's meddling in his granddaughters love life. and no one expected the primal jutsu to turn a helpless kakahsi into a wolf demon. this should be good... review, please.
1. Chapter 1

It was an accident. One that never should have happened, and if not for a particular Sanin's frustration; it never would have happened. And yet it had surprised him, to find out that the one he had used his new jutsu on; had been an unsuspecting Hatake Kakashi. Who as soon as he was hit by the jutsu, immediately lost consciousness and sprouted white wolf ears, a tail, claws and fangs. Jiraiya looked down at the part wolf part man and cringed.

Oh shit, he hadn't meant for that to happen. He had actually meant to use the Primal Jutsu on Neji, or Shikamaru. _Maybe I should hide the body and pretend that I had nothing to do with this. _Jiraiya thought as he looked down at the man.

All of this shit had started when he had been talking with his granddaughter, Naru about her lack of a sex life. Which had sparked his interest for several reasons, One) She was seventeen years old. Two) She had to be one of the most drop dead gorgeous young women that he had ever seen. Even more so than Tsunade in her younger years. With her mid back length platinum blond hair, vermilion red eyes, smooth ivory skin, and lush curves. Three) She still hadn't experienced the thrill of falling in love, or had sex.

All in all it was a maddening situation to the pervert, here was this perfectly healthy girl, looking for love, and no one was stepping up to the plate! Were the men of the leaf village all idiots? Did they all suffer from erectile dysfunction? Cause if so he would spike the villages water supply with enough pills to over excite a fucking herd of elephants! But instead he had devised an almost even better plan.

He would invent a Primal Jutsu and use it on one of the men and dump him in Naru's care so that mating would almost be assured. He was getting on up there in age and wanted his girl taken care of.....not that a few great, great grand kids would kill anyone. Still he really hadn't expected to catch Kakashi, although he certainly wasn't going to complain now that he had someone to give to Naru. He bent down and slipped an arm under the smaller man's armpits and lifted him so that he could toss the man over his shoulder and vanished.

Naru would be so suprised when she saw him.

Naru had just climbed out of her shower and grabbed a towel when she heard someone enter her bedroom and drop something big on her bed with a soft thud and quickly scurry out the window. What the hell? She wondered as she opened the bathroom door and looked around the room until she saw the body laying on her bed, missing a majority of it's clothes.

_Oh dear god, the drunks have struck again. _She thought in irritation, she really needed to start locking her windows at night. She walked cautiously over to her bed, she would wake the poor guy up and send him on his way. Reaching out she lay a tentive hand on the man's bare shoulder and turned him over onto his back and gasped when she saw his face. Jesus christ, what the hell was Kakashi doing in her room, in a cosplay ears and tail, missing his mask, head band, and part of his clothes?

She stood there for few minutes before swearing as she ran her fingers through her damp hair, how the hell was she supposed to get him out of her home if he was out cold on her bed?

"Kakashi. Pssst, hey, hey, dumbass. Wake up." She said irritably. Nothing happened.

She shook him a little more, snapped her fingers beside his white furry ears, and gave him a wet willy. He didn't even twitch. She frowned as she started to get worried. It was'nt like her former sensei to sleep so deeply, something must be wrong. "Kakashi. Kakashi wake up! Your scaring me!" she said as she shook him harder, his head jerked back and forth as she did so and she growled, baring her teeth at the sleeping man as she looked him over.

He had to be one of the most ripped, beautiful men she had ever seen. Even the scar over his left eye was beautiful. She reached out and lightly ran her finger tip along the scar and wondered what she could do to wake him up. _When all else fails....steal a kiss. _Naru thought as she leaned down over him and nervously pressed her lips against his. His lips parted a bit as she did, and she hesitantly slipped her tongue inside of his mouth, a soft soft coming from the back of her throat as she tasted him.

Oh god he tasted good. Like ice cream or something. She was so lost in the moment that she hadn't realised that his eyes were open and staring at her. She ended the kiss when her lungs started to burn and pulled back a bit when she noticed his eyes staring at her. Her face turned pink before she jumped back away from the bed and glared at him as he sat up. "You! You tricked me into worrying about you didn't you?!" She accused as she pointed her finger at him.

He said nothing as he climbed off of the small bed and moved toward her. What the hell is up with him? He looked weird. Even the way he moved his feet was weird. And the way he was staring at her...like he wanted to eat her up or something. He licked his lips the action drawing her attention to his mouth, the shape of his lips and the color of his tongue. _Is it hot in here? _She wondered as she backed up.

She didn't know what was going on with him, but she was suddenly painfully aware of two things One) she was naked. And two) she was a girl locked in a bedroom with a half dressed male. A very hot, strong, wild looking, virile male. "Kakashi, I don't know whats up with you but stay away. I mean it, I'm naked and not at all comfortable in your presence." She warned as her back his the wall, startling her a bit.

He didn't listen. In fact he was on her in an instant, the palms of his hand slapping against the wall on either side of her body as he leaned in and sniffed her. What was this creature that smelled so nice? Kakashi wondered as he buried his nose against the soft thick fur. He knew one thing for sure, it was a female. A soft, young, female. She smelled like wild flowers, wind and rain. Such a sweet smell. Intoxicating really. And she had laid claim to him as her mate.

He knew that as surely as he knew he had blood in his veins. He nuzzled her head so that it was tilted and nipped at her. She made a strange sound and tried to push him away, making him growl in response as he bared his fangs. "Don't make me bite you." He said in a rough tone just before she grabbed something and hit him in the head with it knocking him out.

Naru stood there looking down at her former sensei's still figure and glanced at what was left of the glass vase that she had hit him with. _Shit, I killed him. Now I have to dump the body._


	2. Chapter 2

_Shit, I killed him. Now I have to dump the body._

Naru threw on some sweat pants, and a red cotton shirt, grabbed a thick blanket and wrapped Kakashi's body in it and tossed the big man over her shoulder and vanished out the window. She reached the bridge where team seven used to meet and was in the middle of propping Kakashi's body up on the railing when Gai walked up and noticed her. "Naru, what are you doing out this fine evening?"

Naru looked over her shoulder, startled and nearly dropped Kakashi in the river before she was finished tying the ends of the blanket together. "Taking care of business." Naru half joked as she tied the cord around Kakashi's ankles. She figured that she could drop him in the river, wait a few minutes and if he didn't surface; go turn herself in for murder. She would have to confess where the body was, but hopefully Kakashi's corpse wouldn't be found and she could carry on with her life like nothing had happened.

"Oh. What sort of buisness are you taking care of?" Gai asked curiously as he stopped right behind her and watched her struggle with the thing wrapped in the blanket.

"That looks suspiciously like a body your dumping, Naru." Gai said as he cocked his head.

"It's not." She grunted as she nearly fell over the side of the bridge with the large bundle when it started to move. Gai reached out and grasped her pants and kept her from toppling over.

"Are you sure it's not a body. It looks to be struggling to free itself." Gai pointed out as he pulled her back upright. She gave him a funny look then shook her head and punched the squirming mass, making it yelp loudly.

_Yeah, that's a person in there. I better stick around to make sure the poor fellow doesn't drown once she drops him into the river. _Gai thought as she finished tying a brick to the bottom and then pushed the growling mass over the side and watched it fall. Gai nearly jumped out of his skin when it hit the water below with a resounding splash.

Naru sighed happily and wiped the sweat from her face with her shirt sleeve and smiled at him. "Well, my job is done. Thanks for the help Gai."

"What are you going to do now?" Gai asked, even though he was almost afraid to know what she was going to do next.

"I'm going to...go turn myself in for murder. Have a good one Gai." Naru said as she waved at him and took off at a dead run. Gai sighed and rolled his eyes, he better go save whatever poor soul she had just tried to kill before they drowned. He jumped up on the railing and striped off his headband and tossed it down on the ground and dived into the river wondering if his rival knew just what kind of person his precious former student was.

He hit the icy cold water hard and automatically started thinking that for once he would like to be able to walk away and let whatever happens happen as he kicked his legs and dove deeper into the frigid water until he reached the blanket and grabbed it, turning it this way and that until he saw that the blanket had been slit open and the person that Naru had dumped in the river was gone.

He climbed out of the waters shaking with cold and gasping for air. His lungs sucking in as much air as he could as he sat on his knees panting. A low feral sounding growl rummbling in his chest as he looked around, then lifted his nose in the air trying to catch his mate's scent. It was faint, but it was there. _Track her. Find her. Protect her._ His instincts howled at him as he got to his feet. An alpha's mate must always be protected, and cared for. Or they could be killed by hunters, or a rival pack.

These things were absolute. He lowered his head slightly and shook himself to get some of the water off of his body as he climbed up off of his knees and started walking. Her scent was fresh, so she couldn't be far from him. A good thing since tracking her was exciting him quite a bit. He licked his lips and whined when he couldn't taste her anymore. Oh that sucked, he hadn't even committed her taste to memory yet, just her scent.

_I have to find her._He thought as he stopped in between two buildings and sniffed the air again and felt his lips curl back from his teeth as he heard something further down the way, and heard her voice. She sounded upset, he would need to go find and comfort her.

Naru was half way down the alley when she tripped over a stray kitten and fell. The half starved feline mewed in distress several times, indicating that she had hurt it a bit before she reached out and picked it up off of the ground and cradled it against her chest and checked it's little feet, it's back, sides, and tail when it started purring cutely as it snuggled closer to her warmth. "Well, I guess that this means that I'm forgiven for tripping over you. Would you like to come home with me?" She asked with an amused look on her face.

The kitten mewed and rubbed itself against her, happy for the warmth and attention she was giving it when a pair of arms shot out of the darkness and wrapped around her. Startling both her and the kitten as she was hauled up against a hard half naked male body. _Kakashi. _It couldn't be anyone but him, since the river was still pretty close by. She would recognise his well sculpted, hard muscled body anywhere. She tipped her head back until it rested on his shoulder and opened her mouth to tell him to let go of her when he fastened his mouth to hers, his clawed finders caressing her throat lovingly.

She moaned as his tongue licked along her bottom lip, her grip on the small black and white tabby tightening until the kitten squirmed and mewed in protest, causing her to jump slightly as she realised just who it was kissing her. _Kakashi, what are you doing to me? _She wondered as she broke the kiss by turning her head away. Kakashi's lips brushed against her cheek before he lifted his head.

She sighed tiredly. She didn't feel like re killing and dumping his body in the river so she had no choice but to take both him and the kitten home with her. Yipee.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed tiredly. She didn't feel like re killing and dumping his body in the river so she had no choice but to take both him and the kitten home with her. Yippee.

The first thing Kakashi did when he was back in her apartment was flop down on her floor and start rolling around like a dog. Her eye twitched a bit as she sighed and stepped over him and walked over to the fridge and opened it to get something for the kitten to eat. She found some chicken, pork, and some good milk and decided to feed those to the kitten pacing back and forth anxiously on her counter mewing.

She placed the food on the counter as Kakashi peeked over the top of the counter, and sniffed at the food causing the kitten to have one hell of a hissy fit because one second he was about to take a bite out of the chicken, and the next he was yelping loudly as he ran across the room with his cheek bleeding while the kitten hissed and growled. Naru blinked down at the kitten, which huffed and walked over to the food and started chowing down. Pausing from time to time in mid bite to growl threateningly at him when he started to inch closer.

Naru walked over to him and dropped down to her knees on the floor and framed his face with her small hands and checked the scratch marks while he whined, his white wolf ears flattening back against his head. "You baka, what were you doing sniffing at kitty's food? Don't you know that that is dangerous for your health?" She said softly as she stroked the small claw marks gently. Kakashi whined again and shifted closer to her, pushing his face against her shirt.

She sighed and was about to get up when she realised that he was still wet, and shivering. _Well hell. _She thought irritably as she stood up and held her hand out to him. She may be a lot of things, annoyingly chipper, sarcastic, and even down right bitchy sometimes, but she was'nt such a cruel person as to let a defenceless wolf man thingy; catch his death from a cold. There were much better ways to die in her opinion.

"Come on Kakashi, lets give you a bath and warm you up." _This is what I get for being a single female. All the freaks and weird shit drops into my lap_. Why oh why couldn't she find herself a decent man? Someone who would sit down with her when something weird happened and bitch right along with her. She led the man down the hall to her room and into the bathroom, and closed the door behind them, trapping the poor man inside the small room with her.

He whined and scratched at the door then looked at her with the most pitiful look on his beautiful face, making her shake her head in wary amusment. Reaching out she turned the water on and grabbed a plug and used it so that the water would fill her tub then turned to Kakashi. This was going to be akward. "Come here Kashi." she said gently holding her hand out to him again. He didn't hesitate to move in close and huddle against her shaking, his skin felt as cold as ice under her hands as she rubbed his back and crooned to him to try and sooth him.

She rubbed his back for several minutes, marveling at the way his skin felt so soft under her hands as he looked up at her with a strange expression on his face. She smiled at him and said, "Be good." And stood up to grab a towel, and look for something for him to wear, but the only thing that she had that he might be able to wear was the sweat pants that she was currently wearing, and she had forgotten to put on some panties before she had left the apartment.

She looked back at him and frowned. She knew that he was'nt exactly himself right now, but that didn't nessisarily mean that he was harmless. I guess I don't really have a choice, it's either give him the pants or let him run around naked as a jay bird. And she would'nt like that too much. _Liar. _

Sighing again she moved to stand in front of him and pulled him to his feet before reaching down and unfastening his belt, then his pants and nearly fainted in shock when she realised that he was naked under his pants. Holy shit he was a fucking cammando style guy. And she could definatly see why. _Oh my. _That was the biggest.....look away girl, look away! Those things loved attention. It's what made them hard.

Kakashi watched his mate as she peeled the strange thing off of his hips and cocked his head. Did this mean that she wished to finish mating? He wondered as her fingers accidentally brushed against his growing erection. She must have realised that he was getting hard because one minute she was undressing him, the next she was across the room trying to escape. His lips curved up in a smile. It would be a cold, cold day in hell before he let her escape him.

Naru stood with her back to Kakashi banging, and jiggling on the door. "Help! Mister Kitty, use your claws to scratch a tunnel so I can get out of here!" Naru yelled as she tried to open the door again. Of all the times she had ever been trapped in the bathroom, this was the one night where the lock had finally crapped out and trapped her with Kakashi! It was annoying, and frightening. On one hand there was a really hot guy with an hard on that she wanted to ride. And on the other, he wasn't in his right mind, and she was'nt such a perv that she was going to take advantage of him.

That wouldn't be right, no matter how cute he looked with the ears and the tail. She had been about to look at Kakashi when she saw his hands slap the door on either side of her head, as he pressed himself against her back, using his body weight to trap her between him, and the door. She squeaked as he rubbed himself against her butt. She closed her eyes and hissed as she felt the hard length between his legs slide along the crack of her butt before brushing against her pussy.

_Oh my....god. _Don't give in. He'll never respect you if you do. _Fuck respect. Give in, give in, your future children will thank you. _She closed her eyes again as he pressed himself against her even harder, and whimpered. Oh god, she could just imagine their children. They would be beautiful, even if they had animal ears. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up a bit and growled.

This wasn't enough. He needed to be inside of her. He needed her to face him and bare her throat, to show him that she trusted him and cared for him as he did for her. He grasped her shoulder and forced her body around so that he could see her face. He leaned down and licked her shoulder as his instincts howled at him establish his dominance, to make her bare her throat, and mark her, but he couldn't do that until he was inside of her. It would be wrong and it would hurt her.

His hand gripped the fabric covering her hips, the claw like finger nails shreading the material as his mouth latched on to her shoulder through her shirt and bit down. A low growl rummbling in his chest as the sweat pants finally fell away. She cried out in shock when the cool air kissed her bare skin, jesus christ he was trying to mate with her! She squirmed against him as panic rose in her chest, this was'nt right. He was'nt right. In fact she was beginning to think that they were both fucking mental.

"Kakashi, let go. Stop, please." She begged as she felt him reach down to grip her hips and lift her up off of the floor a bit so that the head of his dick was where he needed it to be, as he nuzzled her jaw. His tongue snaking out to lick her skin, feeling the furious beating of her heart under his tongue, he growled and licked harder and almost smiled when she let her head drop back a bit. She was baring her throat to him! It was a shy, almost tentive action, but it was a wonderful gift to him. More pricless than any treasure.

In all his year of living there would only be one female for him. And he had her in his arms. His mouth fastened over hers hungily as he pressed the head of his dick against her even more, and nealy whimpered when he felt it sliding inside of her. He swallowed her gasp of suprise as her small hands gripped his shoulders, her finger nails scoring them and drawing blood. He rocked his hips as he dragged her closer to him, forcing more of his aching length inside of her as he broke the kiss.

Naru gasped and arched her back, her legs clenched tightly around his hips. Oh god, he was so big it felt like he was tearing her apart at first. But after a minute or so it didn't hurt, in fact it felt pretty good. He pushed himself deeper, he withdrew slightly and thrust back inside of her so quickly that she screamed when she flet him brush up against something inside of her. He growled as her head fell back and she arched her back again.

Kakashi licked his lips and opened his mouth to mark her when the door opened all of a sudden and the two of them toppled to the floor at the feet of one very upset chunin. Iruka took one look at Kakashi on top of his little sister and turned red and screamed. "Hatake Kakashi, get off of her right now so that I can kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka took one look at Kakashi on top of his little sister and turned red and screamed. "Hatake Kakashi, get off of her right now so that I can kill you!"

Kakashi looked up at the chunin innocently as Naru buried her face in her hands to hide it. _Oh dear god kill me now._It wasn't bad enough that Kakashi had finally noticed her, or that he wasn't exactly all there right now. Or the fact that he was sort of in the middle of fucking her, but her adopted brother had to choose tonight of all nights to visit her and caught them in the act. Saying that she was humiliated for giving in even a little bit would be the understatement of the century.

She was beyond humiliated.

She sat at the kitchen table watching Iruka glare a hole in Kakashi's head as the jounin struggled and thrashed to free himself from the ropes that Iruka had used ot subdue him after he had finally gotten him off of her. Not that it mattered anymore, the jerk had ejaculated inside of her before Iruka could pull him off. And in his current state of mind Kakashi had'nt even known, or bothered to use a condom, but that wasn't the absolutely worst part of her day. It was after three in the morning and today was the start of one of her fertile times.

She would probably be the bastards baby momma by the end of the day. "Thanks for saving me Iruka." She muttered sarcastically as she toyed with the idea of killing herself Iruka looked away from Kakashi to her and gave her a sypathetic look.

"No problem. Can I kill him now?"

"No."

"Why not? He violated you against a door."

"Cause I might need him in eight months." She muttered as she took a drink of her beer and stopped for a second. She was'nt sure if she was or not, hopefully Kyuubi would prevent it but....after ten minutes of careful consideration she sighed downed the rest of the beer and then switched over to orage juice. Drinking might be out for now, which was fine. She'd just switch over to smoking instead.

"What are you talking about? What could possably happen in eight mon-_I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!_ " Iruka screamed as her meaning finally sank in. First he was going to kill the pervert, and then he was going to murder Jiraiya for not comeing to tell him what had happened sooner. Naru cringed and had to resist the urge to clap her hands over her ears as the man jumped up from his seat and would have probably attacked the whining wolf man if she had'nt have stuck out her foot and tripped him.

"Thats enough of that for one night Iruka. I have'nt had any sleep yet, and I wanna go to bed." She said as she finished her juice and stood up. Iruka looked at her from the floor, a sheepish look on his face.

"Ah, sorry I had forgotten how late it was. Do you want me to take him with me?"

"Can I trust you not to harm him?"

"Of course you can. I would never hurt Hatake-san. I-" Smack.

"Respect him-" Smack, yelp, smack.

"Too much." Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Iruka said from between clenched teeth as he smacked the poor wolf in the back of the head until the silver haired man started to growl at him. When he got free he was going to kill the bastard hitting him.

Naru gave Iruka a funny look. "Go home Iruka and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The damage was already more or less done, so there was no point in sending Kakashi away now. Iruka looked like he wanted to argue, but instead got up and made his way over to the door.

"Just one question before you go Iruka. Who sent you over here?"

"Jiraiya did. He said that I should check on you soon. I think that he was worried, but h never really said why."

"Thanks. I'll see you in Tsunade's office tomorrow. Bring the king perv with you."

Iruka's face lite up like a christmas tree as she said that. It meant that Jiraiay had a hand in what had happened tonight and he was free to torture the man for some answers. Yay!

Naru locked the door behind him and sighed tiredly. That damn pervert was going to be the death of her. What the fuck was he up too anyways? Kakashi shifted his body a bit and whined until she looked down at him. "I know, I know. You want free, okay lay stiil and I'll get you loose." Naru said as she dropped to her knees next to him and quickly untied him and was immediatly crushed to the floor by the naked man who started rubbing himself against her and licking her cheek happily.

Naru giggled and pushed him away a bit, his tonge tickled her skin. "Yes, yes, your happy. I get it, now please get off your too old and perverted to be rubbing up against someone like this." It gave her all kinds of naughty ideas of what to do with him now that Iruka was gone. Kakashi scurried off of her and ran down the hallway to the bed room and jumped on the bed and started to roll around on the matress as she walked into the room carrying the kitten from earlier.

She gave him an amused look and wondered if she could take some pictures of him like that. It would be great blackmail material to hand over to Tsunade.


	5. Chapter 5

Naru woke up from a sound sleep to a strange pressure pressing down on her, and something warm and wet sliding over her shoulder. Her fingers clenched in the bed sheets as her eyes fluttered open and noticed the mass of thick silver hair just under her chin and reached up to tangle her fingers in it causing Kakashi's head to snap up so that he was staring at her face. "Kashi, what are you doing?" She asked tiredly as he licked her finger tips as they brushed his cheek.

He made a soft whimpering sound and fastened his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth to tease her as he grasped the thin cotton night gown in his hands and tugged the fabric up around her hips and used one of his clawed finger tips to cut a slit in the material between her legs and slid himself inside of her.

Her whole body twitched under him and she gasped as he gripped her hips and buried himself inside of her as far as he could go. He growled low in his throat as he rocked his hips almost violently, his need to completely claim his mate nearly driving him insane as he nuzzled and nipped at her neck to try and get her to bare her throat to him again. She let her head fall back as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts, and arched her back and cried out when his mouth latched on to the skin of her neck hard.

His fangs burying them selves in her soft skin until he tasted blood, before he started sucking while focusing his chakra into one of his hands and pushing it into the skin under his palm so that his mark would be branded into her skin.

It felt like an electric current coursing through her body, everything felt white hot, pleasure and pain blended together causing her to scream as she came. Then everything went pitch black and she didn't wake up again until mid morning when she was summoned to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tsunade took one look at the blond gaki and frowned as she led Kakashi into the room on a leash. She didn't look so good. Naru was usually a very energetic person, very happy, cheerful, and always smiling. But today she was unusually pale, there were dark circles under her eyes and what looked like scabbed over bloody bite marks on her neck, and shoulders.

"Naru, are you alright?" Tsunade asked as she got up out of her seat and walked over to the exhausted girl. Naru stared at her for a full three minutes before she seemed to even register the woman's presence in front of her.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Aside from having been accosted several times in the middle of the night and having only one hour of sleep she was perfectly fine. Really she was. Tsunade frowned at her as she used her hand to turn Naru's head this way and that so that she could see the markings better. The bite marks alone were enough to worry her, but the instant she saw the mark that had been seared into Naru's skin she bared her teeth and growled.

Naru had the mark of one of the Hatakes on her skin, the emblum was a small cresent moon with the kanji's meaning 'wolf' and 'demon' were on both sides of the mark. Jesus christ, she had bared her throat to the wolf! Not only that but she had been claimed by him. Even if she found a way to return Kakashi to normal again, the two of them would always been drawn to one another.

That fact was inescapable. She sighed and ruffled the girl's hair affectionatly. "You look like your about to fall on your face. Why don't you sit down while we try to figure out just what it was the Jiraiaya did." Tsunade said kindly and watched in curiousity as Kakashi sat down at Naru's feet and lay his head in her lap and whined softly until Naru placed her hand on his head and lightly scraped her finger nails along his scalp.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the contact with his mate as the door opened and Iruka walked in dragging the bloody, and unconsious toad sage into the office behind him. "Ah, good. Did you have any trouble catching him?"

"No." Iruka said with a grin. The man had'nt dared to run from him, he had known why Iruka had come after him and had been too afraid to turn his back on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade gnashed her teeth as she glared at her former team mate, Jiriaya was an idiot. But not just any idiot, a really, really incompetent idiot. How dare he meddle in Naru's personal life without her! She would have liked to have a hand in his scheme to get her a boyfriend or whatever too. But instead he had meddled on his own and two of her shinobi were suffering for his mistakes. "God save me from fools. Is there any way to change Kakashi back?" She asked in irritation. Jiriaya cringed. There was no real way to reverse the Primal Jutsu, it had been specifically designed to bring out the deepest desires of the person that it was used on, bringing their most basic of instincts to the surface.

Once Kakashi was back to normal again, he wouldn't remember anything that he and Naru had done. "Not really. But there is a way to suppress the jutsu enough for him to partially return to normal. Kakashi will be able to reason again among other things." But no matter whether or not he was back to normal the bottom line was that the jounin was a Hatake, and Hatake's craved _only_ the ones that they mated with.

If he had mated with Naru then the link between them would be too difficult a thing for the man to ignore and he might become feral without her. But he wasn't going to tell Tsunade that, she'd kick his ass it he did. "Well, what are you waiting for, fool. Change him back." Tsunade said in a low dangerous tone of voice. Jiriaya looked at the silver haired man and sighed. He supposed that there was really no way around it.

So he did the hand signs and for the second time knocked Kakashi out. The only difference this time is that he would more or less be himself once he woke up again.

Or so they all hoped.

* * *

Naru lay in her bedroom on her side petting the kitten that had confiscated her bed while she had been gone and listened to the kitten purr happily and felt like crying. It figures that the only way that Kakashi would even think of touching her was when he was under the influence of some pervy jutsu. But it had been so nice to think that he had finally seen her as a woman, even if had just been an illusion. She couldn't help still loving him.

But he didn't remember anything. She had seen it when he had woken up in Tsunade's office and seemed to look through her. That look had been so very painful to see, and though she some what understood why her grandfather had used such a jutsu, she was still mad that he hadn't bothered to think of her feelings or Kakashi feelings first.

She sighed and rolled onto her back and put an arm over her eye an bit her lower lip until she tasted blood on her tongue and sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears. Oh god it felt like her heart was breaking into so many pieces that it would never be fully whole again.

* * *

Kakashi walked around his apartment randomly picking up things and looking them over before putting them back down again. Something was missing from his home, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was that was missing. He frowned and looked around his living room again. What was it that was nagging at his mind and causing him to act like this? He just couldn't figure it out.

He felt that something was missing, or out of place, and he had just searched his entire apartment for whatever it was. But he just couldn't seem to find it. He knew that it was important. That it was something that he needed just as much as he needed the air that he breathed. He also knew that it was something that he couldn't live without and he would die for if need be, and if that was the case then why the fuck couldn't he find it.

If it was his treasure, then why was'nt it in his home where he could find it? His frown turned to a scowl and he growled in irritation as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Dammit where is she? _He thought darkly as he paced back and forth before freezing in mid step and cocking his head. She? Had he just asked himself 'where is she'? As in a person? Not an object. He ran his hand over his face and swore.

It was nice to have an inkling of what it was that he was missing so much, but it would be considerably nicer to know just who the fuck he was looking for. There were so many females in his acquaintance that he had no idea where to start looking. He just knew that he would know when he saw her. Because that's when everything would just click into place. He looked around again and had the nearly overwhelming urge to cry, he felt so worried, so lonely, so.....lost.

He ran his hand through his hair again and walked over to his door, he absent mindedly grabbed his house key, but left the gloves, head band and mask on the table next to the door and left. He had to find her or he felt like he would go insane. He jumped down from the floor his apartment was located on and started walking. His mis matched eyes scanning the crowd of faces around him for anyone who might spark his interest and make the maddening feelings running rampant in his head disappear.

He was'nt sure how long he walked around, one minute the sun was up and the next it was night. But he ended up in the same place more than once, always the same way. He would simply walk until he reached Naru's apartment and stand outside of it as if in a trance, then he would shake his head and walk away, yet he always came back to the apartment of his former student.

Why did he feel a bit better when he was standing outside her door? And why did the thought of knocking on her door and seeing her face excite him so damn much.


	7. Chapter 7

Why did he feel a bit better when he was standing outside her door? And why did the thought of knocking on her door and seeing her face excite him so damn much.

He stood there for another few minutes before finally gathering the courage to knock on her door, and waited anxiously for her to come and answer, and started to get antsy when she didn't answer. He sighed and turned ot leave, but couldn't seem to take a step away from the door to do so. Growling again he turned the other way and started checking her windows. If he couldn't get through the door, then he would use one of the windows instead, and smiled when he realised the stupid girl had left her bed room window wide open again.

He quietly slipped inside and gave the small room a quick glance before his eyes settled on Naru's naked back, she lay sprawled on her stomach on the bed sound asleep, the sheets tangled around her hips. He cocked his head and blinked, well he hadn't expected to find her asleep naked in her bed. He moved closer to the bed and leaned down to look at her face. She looked so young, and adorable when she was asleep.

But there was something about the way that she looked that also deeply troubled him. Reaching out he lightly brushed her bangs back from her face and frowned when he felt himself hardening. He quickly pulled his hand away from her and looked down at his lap. What the hell?

_"Kashi..." _Kakashi's eyes flickered to Naru's sleeping face as she uttered his name and started to sob and curled up on her side facing away from him. He quickly grabbed the sheets around her hips and pulled them up over her shoulders just in case she decided to change sides and then stumbled back as she started crying as if her heart were breaking.

_What do I do?_ What could he do? He had no idea why she was saying his name over and over again and crying, but the very fact that she was crying period was making him nervous. He bit his lower lip and watched her for as long as he could stand too before she started reaching out in her sleep and crying.

"Please don't leave me!" In her sleep. He growled in frustration and quickly made his decision and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and gathered his former student in his arms and was breifly alarmed when she opened her eyes and looked at him, until she pressed her mouth against his and whispered "I love you." Then closed her eyes again and slept. Kakashi sat there on the bed holding her, his body as stiff as a board as he tried to figure out why he hadn't known about her feelings for him sooner or why he felt so happy to hear her say those words.

And what was he going to do to see to it that she never cried like this again.

* * *

Kakashi lay sprawled out on his back in Naru's living room, on her broken down couch with his book covering his face. He had never actually gone home last night, even though he knew he should, he just hadn't been able to bring himself to leave. It was the damndest thing really, every time he had tried to leave he had felt as if he were in pain, it had taken several tries before he had realised that he _was_ in pain. Actual _physical_ pain.

So needless to say he had given up on going home for the time being and had taken up residence in her living room to think about things and see if he could remember what had happened the night he had been struck down by Jiraiya. But so far he was coming up empty. He could'nt remember anything, although he kept having these weird flashes of Naru against a door, with her legs wrapped around his hips, her head tossed back as he-

He bared his teeth and growled, why the hell did he have to think about her like that? He had never even entertained the notion of fucking her before in all the years that he had known her. Not just because she was the Kyuubi vessel, or the Hokage's favorite, or because she was his former student. It was more because when ever he looked at her all he saw was....what was it he saw exactly? He wasn't really sure, but he was pretty sure that what he saw was something that should never be touched or defiled by the hands of men who have killed.

She was like an angel, so innocent, and warm, and kind. He had always felt that if anyone touched her intimintly that somehow her warmth, and light would fade and she would become just as cynical and jaded as everyone else. And that would be a fucking crime in his eyes, punishable by death. He slowly sat up, the book falling away from his face and onto the floor with a soft thud. His mis matched eyes narrowed as he looked over at the hall. He could hear Naru stirring from her fitful sleep.

He supposed that there was no way around it, he would simply have to ask Naru about what happened while he had'nt been himself.

* * *

Naru had just taken a shower and pulled on her clothes as she walked down the hall towards her living room. Her head felt like it was splitting in two, the dark circles under her eyes had darkened considerably. Soon she would have rings around her eyes like Gaara. Would'nt that be funny. She mused as she stepped into the living room and staggered a bit. God she was tired. "Naru? Are you alright?"

She knew that voice. It was Kakashi's voice, and it sounded razor sharp. She froze with her back against the wall and looked up at him. "What are you doing in my living room?" She asked curiously, a small frown on her pale face. _She didn't look so good. _Kakashi thought as he looked her over in the direct sunlight streaming through her window and frowned.

There were what looked like bite marks on her neck and shoulders, her milky white skin mottled with dark spots where the bite marks were. Were those love bites? No, the teeth marks looked far too deep to be a normal love bite. It looked more like an animal had bitten her neck over and over, and over again. What the hell had she been getting into? "I just thought I would drop by, say hello, check up on you and see how your doing." Kakashi lied as he leaned forward in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

She frowned a bit and gave him a wary look, causing him to cock his head. What was that look about? "I'm fine. What about you?" Naru asked from the kitchen as she rummaged through the fridge for something to eat and frowned again when she found a few boxes of take out that she knew had'nt been there the day before. Just how long had he been in her apartment?

She wondered as she picked out one of the boxes and set it on the counter as Kakashi silently moved up behind her and leaned his hip against the counter and folded his arms. "You've been here for a while, huh." Naru commented as she grabbed the juice container and set it on the counter before turning to ask him if he wanted some and bumped into him. A startled shriek escaped her before she could stop herself from making a sound as she staggered back until her back hit the fridge and stared at him with wide eyes that looked too wary for his liking.

He frowned but didn't move as she quickly composed herself and turned her back on him. "S-S-Sorry." She stammered as she reached up and pulled out a plate and two cups.

"Naru, are your sure that your okay?" Kakashi asked as he watched her through narrow eyes. What was wrong with her?

"I'm fine, you just starlted me. That's all."

"Nothing else?"

"No. Nothing else. Do you want something?"

"Sure, I could stand to eat again." He lied, he was'nt the least bit hungry after seeing that look on her face. That look had almost bordered on fear when she had stared up at him. _Naru, what has you so jumpy? _He wondered as she quickly fixed him a plate and handed it to him without looking at him. and he could'nt help but notice that she didn't even let their fingers brush together. Something that she had never done before. These things were starting to worry him.


	8. Chapter 8

These things were starting to worry him as he sat down at the table across from Naru and started eating while she took several bites of her food then started pushing the rest around with her fork. Kakashi pushed his nearly empty plate aside and picked up his juice and studied Naru as he took a drink. He didn't think that she was feeling well because of how little she had eaten, meaning that she would be useless to the team if they were sent out on a mission.

He sighed and put his cup down and then stood up and walked around the table, Naru stiffened in her seat as he leaned down and slipped an arm around her shoulders and his other one under her knees and picked her up. Her breathing hitched for a second as he cradled her in his arms, bridal style. He could see the frantic beating of her pulse in her neck as she looked at him with a paniced expression. "W-What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed."

"What? Why?"

"Your exhausted, you didn't eat much and your so fucking pale that you could easily be mistaken for a ghost. I don't know what is going on Naru but if your feeling sick, you should just come out and say it instead of playing house."

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." Naru protested before he dropped her onto her bed and stood there glaring down at her with his arms crossed. She had the most adorable confused look on her face that he almost believed her, and if not for the fact that she still looked so pale and sickly he might have let her get away with those words.

"Just stay put and rest for now. If I think your better in a little while I'll let you leave." Kakashi said as he leaned down a bit, he could'nt help noticeing how soft her lips looked. He reached out and slipped his hand into her hair until he was palming the back of her head, pulling her closer until he felt their lips brush together before he seemed to snap out of whatever day dream he had been in and let her go, and quickly put some distance between himself and her.

"Just get some rest Naru. I'll check on you in a little bit." He said as he left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. _Kakashi._

* * *

Naru curled up in her bed after looking around for the kitten from the night before and finding the evil little thing curned up in one of her shoes across the room and closed her eyes to try and get some rest. But it was a difficult thing to do when all she wanted was to curl up close to Kakashi and cuddle. Her heart thudded in her chest as she tried to get comfortable. But no matter what she did she just could'nt get comfortable.

So she just lay there, curled up on her side trying to sleep when Kakashi came in to check on her. "Naru, I can hear you tossing and turning down the hall, what's wrong?"

"I can't get comfortable."

"Oh, is there a reason that you can't get comfortable?"

She sat up and glared at him. "I can't sleep without something to cuddle up against." It was'nt exactly a lie, but it was'nt really the truth either. Usually she didn't sleep in her bed, she just slept on the couch because it was simply more handy to sleep there. And because she kept a mini Kakashi plush toy that she had made in the living room. When she was having trouble sleeping she had the nasty habit of grabbing it and curling up and going to sleep hugging it. But he didn't need to know that.

Kakashi blinked. Was she serious? The faint blush in her cheeks would suggest that she was. He scratched the back of his head and sighed._ I guess that there's no helping it._ He thought as he quickly pulled off his shoes and his vest and moved to settle himself down on the bed beside her and slipped an arm under her head and draped his other one over her stomach and sighed.

This felt odd. Like he had done it before and had simply forgotten about it. "Naru, I've been meaning to ask you....did I do something to you last night?" Kakshi asked in a soft tone as she closed her eyes. For some strange reason he found it easier to ask the question that had been plagueing him when she was'nt looking directly at him.

She sighed and sat up a bit. Dammit she did'nt want to talk about that. She was pretty sure that he was going to be pissed about what had happened, especially when he found out that it had'nt been one of her safe days. "So that's a yes then. Okay new question. What did I do to you?"

"......" _Uh-huh. I guess I was the one who put those marks on her. Which means that...._

"Did I sleep with you? Naru? Naru, I need you to answer me this is important." Kakashi said as he caught her chin in his fist and made her look at him. There was a wealth of doubt, and uncertainty in her eyes. Did she really trust him so little? He wondered as he sighed and let her go. Her silence was all the answer that he needed since she refused ot say the words for him. Oh god he had fucked up had'nt he?

He gave her a strange look and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back down onto the bed, against his body. _Dammit, how am I supposed to make this up to her?_


	9. Chapter 9

_D__ammit, how am I supposed to make this up to her?_

Kakashi had fallen asleep for the first time in almost twenty four hours while he had been trying to think of a way to make things up to her. While sleeping he had dreamt of Naru, naked and panting, her soft skin glowing in the moon light as he buried his lips against her throat, his tongue snaking out to taste her as he nuzzled her head back to expose her throat to him and opened his mouth....and that's when he woke up feeling shaken.

He looked down at Naru with a suspicious look on his face. If he didn't know any better he would almost think that he had mated her. But he hadn't seen the Hatake mating mark on her, so it was entirely possible that he had simply dreamt of something that had never really crossed his mind. Maybe it was because he was nearing thirty and had yet to settle down and start a family.

As the last living son of the Hatake blood line it was technically his duty, but he had never really had the time to spend on a normal relationship. Most women didn't understand the duties of a ninja would have him coming and going all hours of the day, the missions were dangerous, and people often died. Most girls were clingy, coy, manipulative, and jealous natured.

At best an arranged marriage would be the best he would be able to do, but that did little to comfort him. He wanted to fall in love like his father had with his mother. Or he might end up hating or resenting the woman he ended up with. But now that he thought about it, he had never really looked at the girls he already knew all that much. Most of them, he felt were far too young to carry the responsibility of being his wife and the mother of his children.

But the longer he stayed with Naru, the more he felt that he had been over looking the important things. He reached out and ran his knuckles across her cheek, and watched the way her lips tilted into a smile as she buried her face against his side. He smiled a bit and carefully slipped from the bed and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders and left the room to go fix something for lunch.

* * *

Naru lay on her stomach trying not to twitch, as tiny, sharp claws dug into her back and the kitten scurried up to her nape and started purring in her ear as it turned her nape into a pin cushion. She must have made a noise because on minute it was digging it's claws into her skin and the next it was plucked off of her and started mewing in distress. "Where did you come from?" Kakashi's velvety smooth voice rummbled in amusment as she turned her head to peek up at him.

He placed the kitten against his shoulder and kept it in place with his palm, using his index finger to rub it's little head until it started to purr again. "I brought her home with me to feed her." Naru mummbled as she sat up, her long silken hair slipping over her shoulders as she did, partually exposing the mark on her neck. Kakashi saw the kanji for wolf and frowned. When had Naru gotten a tattoo? He wondered as he reached out and gently pushed her hair aside so that he could see the ink and blinked as his mind went numb with shock.

Holy. Shit. "Naru....when did you get this mark?" Kakashi asked quietly as he placed the kitten on the floor at his feet. Naru looked back at him with a frown on her pretty face. What mark was he talking about?

"What mark? I don't remember getting one aside from the ones that you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. So you had no idea that you had my clan's mating mark on you?" He almost snapped as his mind finally started to function again and panic started to set in. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what have I done? _No wonder Naru didn't look so well, he had mated her and then left her side. He started hypervenilating as he grasped her wrist and pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her as she settled in his lap and doubled his body over hers as if he were trying to hide her.

Oh god, oh god, he had left her. He had left his mate unprotected. It was unforgivable. It was the reason he had felt so lonely, and worried and anxious. He had left the other half of his heart and soul, his treasure, his most precious one all alone when any number of things could have happened to her. She could have been hurt. She could have been killed, by the ones who hated her and lost to him forever. It was a sobering thought that left a cold, lead weight in his chest as he tried to calm himself.

None of that mattered now. He was here, he had her in his arms. Nothing else mattered except that he made sure that he never left her side again.

She squirmed in his arms, he was squeezing too hard. Making it difficult to breathe as she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as he tightened his arms around her even more before seeming to realise that he was holding her too tightly and loosened his grip as he moved his hands to frame her pale face. "Oh Naru, baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know...." He breathed as he pressed his mouth against her forehead, her cheeks, then her mouth.

His heart thudding in his chest as if it were trying to escape, his blood heated in his veins. How had he not noticed this feeling earlier?


	10. Chapter 10

His heart thudding in his chest as if it were trying to escape, his blood heated in his veins. How had he not noticed this feeling earlier? His skin tingled, his groin was swollen and aching as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, swallowing any protests she may have made as she pushed against his chest in an effort to make him stop. He broke the kiss a second or so later and hugged her. He wasn't sure what to do next. All he knew was that he had claimed her as his mate and he couldn't leave her any more than she could leave him.

"Forgive me, Naru. If I had known I wouldn't have left you alone."

"Known what Kakashi?" Naru asked anxiously. She was dying wasn't she? That's why he was here, kissing her and stuff when he had never shown any interest in her before yesterday. She was dying, she had to be. Why else would he keep saying he was sorry?

Kakashi stared at her for a second in shock and cocked his head a bit. Did she even know what was going on here? He knew that she was a bit spacey, but there was no way that she couldn't be aware of the fact that he had mated her. Could she? "Naru, do you even know what that mark on your neck is?" Kakashi asked curiously. She frowned and raised her hand to touch the mating mark, or maybe it was to rub her neck, it was kind of hard to tell.

"No." She said as he pulled her hand away from her neck, he didn't want her to hide that mark for any reason. He growled softly and stood up and set her back on the bed and left the room. He knew that he should explain things to her, but he couldn't help but feel that he had done her a terrible injustice by mating her without knowing, he quietly walked down the hall way as he made his plans. He would woo her and reclaim her. Yes, that might be the best way to go about things.

Slowly ease her into the role of his wife, let her get to really know him, and spoil her outrageously while he was at it.

* * *

Naru spent most of the day in her bed resting up and wondering what was going on with Kakashi. He had been in and out of her room all day, first bringing her food, then feeding her, holding her while she dozed off and slept, playing with the kitten to keep it off of her while she rested, she had never seen a grown man so happy to lay on his back in the floor and let a kitten play with his hair, and chew on his fingers.

By late that evening she finally felt a hundred percent again and finally he let her leave her room. She was messing in the kitchen, fixing something to eat when he suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up off of the floor and set her away from the counter. "Go sit down." He said as he gave her a gentle push towards the living room. She opened her mouth to protest and he put his fingers against her mouth, silencing her, but earning a glare from her before she huffed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

He chuckled as shook his head as he turned the eye on the stove on low and went through the things that she had pulled out to fix and cut the carrots, celery, and peppers up and put them in one of the pans as he boiled the little bow tie noodles and looked at the shrimp she had pulled out of the lower part of her fridge and checked the expiration date. "Kakashi." She called form the living room, the sound of her voice saying his name making his head snap up, automatically seeking the face of the girl speaking. God he loved her voice.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you even know how to cook?" Naru asked from the couch. Kakashi smirked, though she couldn't see it. Of course he could cook, he wouldn't be alive today if he couldn't. In fact, he might have starved to death if he didn't know how too.

_I think I'll let her squirm a little._He thought happily as he went about fixing their dinner while she sat on the couch glaring at the back of his head from over the back of the chair for the thirty minutes or so until their food was done.

She was just about to get up when she heard him practically yell, "Sit. Back. Down. Now!" She sat back down and wondered just what the hell his problem was. All she had been going to do was move to the table. Kakashi moved to stand behind the couch and glanced down at her. Poor unsuspecting thing, she didn't seem to realise that he was waiting for her to turn around and look toward the kitchen so that he could steal a kiss from her.

And she played right into his hands as she raised up on her knees and slowly turned her body, her eyes widening as she opened her mouth to squeak, but he had her before she could utter a sound. His lips firmly closing over hers, his tongue sliding along hers, coaxing her into kissing him back. She made a soft whimpering sound in the back of her throat, the sound was so delicious that he wanted to hear it again, he would do anything to hear it again.

He pulled back and sighed, shit. This situation was tying him up in knots, he wanted her; he was'nt going to deny that. It would be an out right lie anyways. But he could'nt touch her until she was ready to accept him as her mate. He growled in frustration and ran his hand through his hair as he glanced down at her. She looked so sweet, with her face flushed pink, and her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Kakashi, what is up with you?" Naru asked, her voice trembling as she spoke those words. He quickly turned his back on her and walked back into the kitchen.

"Not a thing."_ I guess I'm just happy. _How odd that the one person he never should have touched, could make him feel so much._ I really need to watch myself around her or I might scare her away._


	11. Chapter 11

_I really need to watch myself around her or I might scare her away._

The next day Naru and Kakashi were summoned to Tsunade's office for a mission. Naru for one was more than happy to be out of her apartment since Kakashi had decided to stay the night....again. Not that she really minded since she hardly seemed to notice that he was even there until she accidentally tripped over him or something. Still after having an entire day of bed rest she was more than ready to work on something to get her mind off of the way the jounin had been acting around her.

She had just finished braiding her long hair and tying it off as she came out of the bedroom, took her jacket from Kakashi's out streached hand and slipped it on before noiticing that it had been torn to pieces in random places. What the hell? She wondered as she slipped it off and examined it. There were tears in the sleeves, along the collar, the zipper was broken. All in all it looked like it had been torn up by a tornado.

She glanced at Kakashi who gave her an innocent smile. "What's the problem?" He asked as he pulled on his mask. His mis matched eyes sparkling with amusment. The bastard had torn her jacket up! She could tell because he was having a hard time keeping a strait face when he looked at her. Sighing she threw the ruined jacket in the waste basket next to the door and walked over to her closet just three feet away from the door and opened it to grab one of her spares and paused as her eye twitched a bit. All of them had been ripped up.

"Kakashi, why are my jackets ruined?" She asked as she slammed the closet door to glare at the man. Kakashi smiled at her under his mask and cocked his head, playing stupid when she knew damn well that he was anything but.

"Is something wrong Naru?" He asked with another innocent look that made her want to kick him in the shin.

"Nothing at all, I'll just go without." She said as she huffed and pushed her way past him and out the door. Kakashi snickered. His plan to keep the mating mark from being covered up was working like a charm. Almost everyone in the village knew about such marks, and if anyone attacked her, they would know that they were better off keeping her healthy and whole or he would hunt them down and kill them, slowly and painfully.

* * *

Tsunade looked at her grand daughter and smiled, she looked much better today. Probably because Kakashi had paid her a visit and had been taking care of her since yesterday. Hopefully the man had started to remember what he had done and was staying with Naru to assume responsability for his actions. If so then she had no plans to enterfere with him while he did so, as long as he did the right thing by Naru and made her happy.

"Ah, good everyones here. I'm going to be sending you all on a B ranking mission. There have been a series of mysterious murders ten miles outside the village, believed to be the work of bandits or rogue nins. I need all of you to go to the area marked on this map-" She held up the map just mentioned and then placed it at the edge of the desk.

"And stop them from hurting anyone else."

"How many people are we up against?" Neji asked curiously.

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a second. "No idea. Twelve, maybe more. Thats why I have assembled all of you. Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, and Neji; can track them. The rest of you are their back up. Between your three teams, you should have enough man power to take them out without any problems. And with Sakura and Ino with you, you should'nt have any medical problems." Tsunade said with a grin.

Kakashi glanced at Naru and did a double take, the look on her face was positivly murderous. _Naru?_

_Kyuubi_ was a cold hearted bitch. Naru seethed as Kyuubi contacted her to tell her that she had better be careful on this mission since it would be her last for the next year. Apparently Kakashi's seed had taken root after all. _Oh dear god, I need a drink. _She thought darkly as she raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair and stopped in mid motion, and changed tactics and decided to chew on her finger nails anxiously. No wait, she could'nt drink anymore. _Then I want a smoke. Where is the nearest chain smoker? I'll bum one off of someone and then call it good until later on. _

That was a bad idea. She was aware of that but she felt like she was going to loose it if she didn't do something. So she grabbed the stuffed teddy bear sitting on Tsunade's desk; a gift from a very aploigetic Jiraiya walked over to the wall, held the teddy up against the wall and started punching it in frustration, not really caring that everyone in the room was staring at her with a combination of bemusement and worry.

As soon as she felt better she let the teddy fall to the floor and sighed. "Naru, is there a particular reason that you decided to kill my stuffed bear?" Tsunade asked as she propped her chin up in her hand. Naru turned to look at her-well glare actually.

"Yeah, tell Jiraiya the next time I see him, I'm going to _skin him alive_." Naru said before opening the door and storming out. Tsunade blinked at the amout of venom that had been in the girl's voice and wondered what her former team mate had done this time.


	12. Chapter 12

What was wrong with Naru? Kakashi wondered as he walked close beside her, but not too close, he had no desire to end up bleeding because his mate was having some sort of _female _tantrum. But her anger was a little hard to ignore. Not just for him, but for everyone else too. Which was why the teams had split into two, the girls walked with Naru just in case she wanted to talk. And the guy hung back for self preservation purposes and tried not to eaves drop on the girls.

Easier said than done really. Still if there was one thing the men excelled at, it was playing stupid. "Naru, are you sure your all right?" Ino asked for what must have been the hundreth time, earning an irritated look from the girl before she sighed, muttered 'I'm sorry' to both Ino and Sakura and then asked if they could rest for a few minutes since they had been walking for a little while. Kakashi nodded at Naru and told everyone to take a short break and was slightly suprised to see Naru drag Sakura and Ino off into the woods, though well with in sight of the group and spoke in a hushed tone that no one could hear.

"Sakura, I want you to examine me without letting on that your doing so." Sakura blinked and cocked her head as she frowned.

"Something is wrong, isn't there?" Ino asked worriedly. Naru had an unreadable expression on her face as she nodded slightly. Sakura sighed and gave the guys a quick glance and moved her position so that Naru was standing wiht her back to the group and she was directly in front of her and reached out to place her hand on Naru's chest when the girl quickly grasped her wrist and placed it on her stomach.

"Kyubbi?" Sakura asked warily. Naru shook her head. It was all the reassurance that Sakura needed to examine her. It only took several seconds to find the sorce of Naru's anxiety and anger, and pull away with her green eyes wide in shock as Naru chewed her bottom lip.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino asked as the pinkette straitened up.

"Your-how did-you need to leave. You can't go on this mission, it's too dangerous." Sakura hissed as she glared at the blond. What the fuck was she doing coming on a dangerous mission in her current condition? Was she insane?

"I can't go any where, Sakura. Not just yet." Naru said tiredly as Sakura narrowed her eyes at her angrily.

"Why not?" The pinkette asked from between clenched teeth.

"Because if I leave, I think Kakashi might leave with me..."

* * *

Kakashi watched Sakura and Naru shift their positions so that Naru's back was to the group and got suspicous. They were up to something, or knew something about what was wrong with Naru, and he wanted ot know what was going on too. "Psst, Neji. Come here for a second." Kakashi whispered so that the girls would remain unaware of what he was about to have Neji help him with.

Neji moved to stand beside him and gave him a quick glance as Kakashi pointed at the girls subtly, indicating that he wanted the Hyuga to use his Byakugan and spy on them. Neji said nothing as he activated his eye jutsu and automatically frowned as Sakura's chakra entered Naru's body through her stomach where there was a peculiar amount of chakra swirling around in her-

He deactivated his jutsu and blinked. Oh fuck, was that what he thought it was? He looked at Kakashi anxiously as the man looked at him wanting answers. "We need to send Naru back to the village now." he said in a hushed tone.

Kakashi cocked his head and considered the Hyuga for a second. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"She is in no condition to fight. Send her back to the village now." The teen hissed as the girls concluded their conversation and started to return. Neji left Kakashi's side to pretend that he was checking over the things in his back pack and pulled Kiba, Sai, Yamoto, Lee, and Shikamaru aside.

"Whats wrong Neji?" Lee asked in a hushed tone as he noticed how tense the older teen was as Ino walked past them.

"Naru can't fight. She has to go back to the village."

"What? Why?" Kiba asked as he petted Akumaru's head as the large dog nudged his hip.

Naji clenched his teeth until they ached. "She is in no condition to carry out this mission safely." Neji hissed, he was'nt quite sure what to tell them. It was Naru's personal affair, and though she should'nt have been there she probably would'nt be sent back unless she was too sick, wounded, or he simply came out and told them what was wrong with her.

"Why not?" Kiba asked curiously. Neji looked over at Naru and knashed his teeth in frustration. It was none of their buisness, he knew that, but he did not want her life or the life of her baby to be put in danger for worse.

"Neji, just tell us what's wrong. If it has you, and Naru this worried then we should know so we can plan accordingly." Shikamaru said as he tried to supress a yawn. God he was bored.

Neji growled at the lazy nin in frustration. "Don't you dare act as if this is something that can easily be fixed Shikamaru, I'll kick your ass if you do not listen and send her back." Naji warned him. Shikamaru blinked at him. There was a wealth of emotion in the Hyuga's voice, he was'nt just a little worried, he sounded almost hysterical-well if Neji could get hysterical.

"She stays unless you tell us." Shikamaru said coldly. Neji was in Shikamaru's face in an instant, his hands grasping the shorter teen and lifting him in the air as he snapped.

"I will not have my friends blood, nor the blood of her unborn child on my hands." Then dropped Shikamaru and turned and walked away as everyone taking part in the group huddle stiffened and paled.

Kakashi had been eaves dropping from a few feet away while pretending to read his Itcha Itcha book, and dropped it as Neji's parting words finally sank in. Naru, his Naru was expecting? _And she was'nt some where safe...._

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The damn female was going to drive him insane one way or another, he just knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

The damn female was going to drive him insane one way or another, he just knew it.

He took several deep breathes to calm himself as he tried to think of how she could be expecting when they had mated two days ago, it didn't take him long to figure out. _Kyubbi. _Kyubbi had interfered in some way and had sped up the natural order of things. _That damn fur ball_. He growled as he composed himself and bent down to pick up his book before someone noticed him spacing out. Naru was sitting under a tree a few feet away with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself over her stomach.

Over the place where their baby rested. His legs nearly gave out as that thought hit him. Jesus christ, _their_baby. He was going to be a dad. He was going to be a dad and she hadn't told him yet. Why? Didn't she trust him to do the right thing by her and their child? He glanced at her with a peculiar expression on his face before looking away. Now he understood the temper tantrum she had had earlier. That must have been when Kyubbi had told her about the baby.

His heart beat against his ribs as if it were trying to escape as he put his book away and decided that he needed to stay close to her. No that wasn't quite right, he _needed_to be close to her. Without realising what he was doing he walked over to Naru and grasped her wrist and pulled her up so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close, not knowing that everyone was suddenly very interested in what he was doing.

He threaded his fingers through her thick platinum blond hair and slipped his free hand under her chin to tip her head back after pulling his mask down and kissed her. Naru pushed against his chest in alarm, what the hell was he doing now?! Everyone was watching! He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and deepened the kiss as he held her tightly. She made a distressed sound in the back of her throat causing him to break the kiss and smile at her as he framed her face in his hands.

"Oh Naru, why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently as her face turned red and her eyes widened as she realised what he was talking about. As everyone gaped at them. _Ekk!_

"Let go!" She shrieked as she tried to get out of his grasp, but he just laughed and held her tighter.

"I don't think so baby, you're not going any where. Ever." Kakashi said with a grin as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Knock it off, we have a mission-"

"Yes we do, but your not taking part in it now." Kakashi said as he touched the tip of her nose with his index finger and grinned as he turned to look at the others and paused at the looks on their faces. What was their problem?

Yamoto looked thoroughly scandalised. Sai, and Lee looked utterly shocked. Shikamaru, and Neji's eyes twitched. Kiba's jaw was on the ground and Sakura, and Ino were just staring at him. Their faces flushed red. Oh my.

"Y-Your dating Na-Naru?" Lee stuttered as he pointed at Kakashi and Naru. Naru made a funny sound and hid her face in embarrassment. _Oh right, I had forgotten that I was wooing Naru. _The news of her condition had simply shocked him so much that he had had to hold her among other things (cough, cough).

He removed one of his arms from around her and scratched his cheek before noticing that his mask was down. Well hell. "Actually, I sort of kind of married her." Kakashi said nervously causing everyone to gape at him all over again, this time Naru was gaping too.

He had done what?!

* * *

Naru lay on the ground with Sakura leaning over her with a worried expression on her face as she check Naru's pulse and such again for what seemed like the thousandth time as Kakashi sat a few feet away nursing a bloody lip from where Naru had hit him.

"So....you married Naru-" Kiba started to say, he hated the tense silence hanging in the air between everyone. So Kakashi had sort of married Naru, and forgot to tell her about it.....big deal. Well okay, it sort of was a big deal, but it had nothing to do with them and everything to do with Kakashi and Naru so he was trying not to butt in.

"Yeah, two days ago. I didn't even know that I had married her until yesterday." Kakashi said as he licked his bottom lip and felt his lips curve up in a smile. Damn but his female could punch hard! The little vixen had laid him out flat before fainting.

Shikamaru raised a brow at the jounin. "How could you not know that you had married the girl?" He asked curiously. Kakashi's one eye flicker up to look at him as he licked his lip again. Mmm, still bleeding. _Fucking epic._ He thought as he leaned back a bit.

"I got hit by some wierd jutsu of Master Jiraiya's and was left alone with her when I was'nt myself. When Jiraiya released the jutsu, I didn't remember anything that I had done while I was with her. I was anxious, and worried. I knew that something was missing, but could'nt find what ever it was at my apartment so I went looking arounf the village for it."

"And 'it' just happened to be Naru?" Lee asked. Kakashi nodded.

"She looked sick by the time I got back to her. In the span of a few short hours, she had gone from totally healthy to so plae, and sickly there for a while I was afraid that she was suffering for a wound of some kind. So I stayed with her."

"And you just remembered everything." Neji said. Kakashi got a nervous look on his face as his gaze flickered to Naru. His Naru, she should be at home right now eating something good for her and the baby, or sleeping in her bed. Not out in the middle of no where, on the cold, hard, uncomfortable ground.

"Ah, no. I still can't remember anything of the time that I spent with her."

"Then technically you are'nt really married." Sai said happily. He didn't really care one way or another, he had just said it to fuck with the jounin's head a bit. Kakashi bared his teeth at the little shit head for daring to say that.

"Normally you would be right, but she has my clan's mating mark on her neck. She can't escape me any more than I can escape her. And to be perfectly honest I would'nt give her up." Kakashi said fiercely. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sai, and Lee all grinned. It looked like they would'nt have to worry about their favorite blond so much any more, now that she was mated; she was more or less Kakashi's problem.

_She's going to drive him up the wall.... _They all thought in amusment.

* * *

Quick shout out to Dizzydani666, my co conspiriter to drive Kakashi nuts, and everyone else reading. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and I hope you'll stick with me until the end.


	14. Chapter 14

_She's going to drive him up the wall.... _

Naru woke up several minutes after fainting and moaned. Oh god, she was married. To Kakashi. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would end up married to the man that she had loved since her days as a genin. "Naru, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly as Kakashi got up and made his way over to her and leaned over Sakura's shoulder, in truth he was not only checking on his wife, but he was using Sakura as a shield. Just in case Naru decided to try to punch him again.

"I'm....okay." Amazingly enough she was'nt lying. She really didn't mind being a wife to Kakashi and mother to his offspring. She just wished he had told her that he had married her. Though it would certainly explain why he had been staying with her, and taking care of her. Among other things.

She glanced at Kakashi and snorted in amusement, he had the most adorable worried look on his face, and as much as she wanted to freak him out, she couldn't do that now or he would never be able to concentrate on the mission._ I guess I should go back. _She thought as she got up off of the ground with Sakura, and Yamoto's help. She gave them both a smile as she muttered 'thanks' and then turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there waiting for her to say something, anything, with an anxious look on his face. She could either make him happy, or destroy him with a word. She held her hand out to him and grinned. "Your such an idiot, Kashi." Kakashi reached out and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Naru, but I wanted to court you the right way." Kakashi said softly as someone cracked their knuckles behind him. It was Lee.

"Then does that mean that you wish to show Naru that you love her the right way?" Cause if it did then he and the others would devil him to no end until he put a ring on Naru's finger.

Kakashi regarded the teen with a calculating look. He was planning something, and Kakashi was pretty sure that he wasn't going to like what the teen had in mind to prove his worth to Naru. Naru squeezed Kakashi's hand to draw his attention back to her.

"Do what you feel is right, Kakashi. No one will fault you for trying to do the right thing." As long as doing the right thing made him happy, that was all that mattered to her.

"Now we have a mission to complete." Naru said as she let go of Kakashi's hand and turned to go get her back pack.

"Not so fast, there Naru." Neji and Kiba said in unison as they both grabbed her and pulled her back. She wasn't taking part in this mission, period. Naru sighed and turned to look at them.

"Look everyone I know that your worried about my safety and health, but you should'nt be. When I found out that I would be going on this mission I started to focus my Chakra into my organs, all of them. If I get wounded, it will keep me and the baby alive until we are healed. So there is really nothing to worry about." She said with a smile. She wasn't going to tell them about the transference jutsu that she could use to save the baby if the worst happened.

Kakashi thought it over, she sort of did have a point, but he would rather she went back to the village where she would be safe. But he knew her and knew that she would'nt be happy if she was'nt here to help out her friends.

"She stays." Kakashi said as he reached out and grased her small hand, and pulled her away from Neji and Kiba.

"But-"

"It'll be fine. I have no intention of leaving my mate unprotected for any reason, but I can't do that if I have to stay here. So we'll stay for the mission. Rest a bit after it's done, and if your all still unsatisfied with that, then Sakura can examine Naru and the baby again to make sure that nothing is wrong." Kakashi said gently.

Everyone looked doubtful. Except Yamoto, Sakura and Sai. They knew that Kakashi would protect Naru, even if it killed him.

* * *

An hour later they stopped again to check their location on the map and found that they were in the area marked on the paper. Which meant that the bandits were close by some where. "We need to split into teams of three to search-" Shikamaru was cut off when an arrow thudded into the tree he was standing in front of, just a few inches from where his head was. Oh shit.

"We've been found out, scatter!" Neji yelled as twenty arrows came sailing through the air towards them. Kakashi grabbed Naru and dove for cover behind one of the trees while the others did the same.

Neji grabbed both Ino and Lee and hit the ground, laying half on top of the two to protect them. Sai had Sakura pinned between himself and a tree trunk. Kiba and Akamaru were hidden behind a large rock. Yamoto and Shikamaru were well protected, thanks to Yamoto's earth jutsu.

"Naru, make as many shadow clones as you can without endangering yourself and our baby. I'll do the rest." _I'll wipe the bandits out with one of my jutsu. _He thought as he watched Naru make the shadow clones, he quickly pressed his mouth against hers, whispering the small words that she had longed to hear for so many years and then vanished.

_I love you Naru. I'm glad that it was you...._


	15. Chapter 15

_I love you Naru. I'm glad that it was you...._

_I love you. _Kakashi's words echoed in her ears, as deafening as a roar as he stepped out into the open._ I love you._ Yamoto, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai stepping out into the open with him to provide cover as Neji, Lee, and Ino made a three man barrior to protect her, just in case someone slipped by Kakashi and the others while Kiba and Akamaru hung back just in case they would be needed by Naru._ I love you Naru._

Naru Clapped her hands over her ears in an effort to drown out the sound of people screaming as they died and silently prayed that Kakashi and her friends would'nt be among the numbers of people who were losing their lives today as tears slipped down her cheeks. Neji glanced at her from over his shoulder as an arrow pierced Kakashi's shoulder, the copy nin cried out in pain and Naru started to go to him but Neji grabbed her before she could get out of the small circle that he and the other two had made and held the shaking blond against his chest and covered her eyes.

"Don't look Naru. If he falls you would be haunted by the sight forever." Neji said roughly as he held the crying girl tighter. Ino and Lee both looked at Neji who nodded his head, he would stay with Naru while they went to help.

And if the gods were merciful, they would all go home today without losing anyone at all....

* * *

The fight was over in just an hour. Kakashi let himself sink down to the ground wearily and glanced down at the arrow in his shoulder and sighed. It was'nt so deep that it was embeded in the bone, but it would still have to be pulled out. _That's going to hurt like a son of a bitch. _He thought darkly and wondered if the guy who had shot him with the damn thing wanted it back. Cause if so he would gladly return it to him, and use it to stab the guy in the ass.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Yamoto asked as he came up behind the copy nin. Kakashi looked at the arrow in his shoulder and then gave Yamoto a thumbs up. He had been hurt much worse for less.

"I'm good."

"Have you checked on Naru?" Sakura asked as she landed lightly on the balls of her feet next to Sai whom had just returned from his little match too.

Kakashi shook his head no. He wanted his wound taken care of first, the sight of his wound might cause her to become agitated, and the stress might be harmful to her health. Sakura knelt down in front of him and ripped his shirt a bit causing him to jump. Jeez that had scared him. He glared at Sakura for a second.

"You need to work on your bed side manner, doc." He muttered. Sakura gave him an sweet smile and gripped the shaft of the arrow, Sai's eyes widened in alarm as he took several steps back away from Sakura and hid behind Lee as she roughly yanked the arrow out of the unsuspecting man's shoulder.

Kakashi screamed in agony as he felt the arrow being pulled out through the same wound that it had created, the quickly started to curse Sakura in several languages that he had learned on missions from his Anbu days. Sakura gave her former sensei a sunny smile and snapped the arrow shaft in half between her fingers and tossed Ino a small jar of salve to put on the wound and walked away to check on Naru.

The blond had been unusually quiet for the past few minutes and she was starting to get worried.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan with a relieved sigh and looked down at the top of Naru's head. He had had to knock the poor girl out a few minutes ago to keep her from going to look for Kakashi, he knew that it probably had'nt been the smartest thing to do, but he had no desire to bury a close friend or her baby. And this way he could keep her safe without her fighting him tooth and nail to get to her mate.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she came around the tree and saw Naji sitting on the ground, cradling Naru in his arms.

"I had to knock her out, she kept trying to get away to look for Kakashi." Neji said as he carefully put the girl down on the ground. Sakura nodded in understanding and knelt down next to the girl and wiped away the tears hanging onto the girl's lashes and smiled. Things had worked out alright. Kakashi was alive and well, and so was Naru and the baby.

In the end that was all that mattered.

* * *

The final chapter is next!


	16. Chapter 16

Three weeks later-

Naru opened her eyes, squinted and turned her head away from the window. The mid noon sunlight was brilliantly blinding as she looked at the clock to see what time it was. Twelve thirty pm. She blinked, stared at it, then blinked again before letting out an ear drum shattering shriek, startling the sleeping man who's head had been laying on the middle of her back. Kakashi was up out of the bed with a kunai in hand, looking around the room in an instant.

"Naru? What is it?" He hissed as he lowered his hand.

"We're late!" Naru cried as she ran across the room to the closet and grabbed the white dress wrapped in plastic, and headed for the bathroom to get dressed. Kakashi blinked, rubbed his face with his hands and laughed. So what if they were late for their wedding. They were already married.

"There's nothing wrong with us being late. People expect it in fact."

"Stop lying and get dressed now!" Naru snapped as she shimmied into the dress that Tsunade had had made for her, and pushed her arms through the short sleeves and pulled them up into place on her shoulders and started to zip up the dress, when Kakashi slapped her hands away and unzipped it again.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Come back to bed."

"Like hell I will, Tsunade and Jiraiya went all out for this event and I'm going."

"It means that much to you."

"Of course it does.....I never really thought that I would get married and now that I am....."

"You want to do things right?"

"Well, yeah." Naru said as she looked up at him. Kakashi sighed, dammit his evil plan to keep her locked in the bedroom with him until the baby was born had been twarted again.

"Alright. I'll get dressed." Kakashi said as he kissed her neck, over the mark and rezipped her dress and walked out of the room. He was so whipped it was'nt even funny.

* * *

Tsunade checked the clock on the wall and growled in irritation. Where were they? They were late! For their own wedding no less. She expected such behavior from Kakashi, but from Naru. _That man is a bad influence on my gaki. _She thought darkly as Jiraiya figited with his tie.

"Where are they?!" Tsunade yelled in frustration, they had been waiting for over an hour. She was about to summon the Anbu to go look for the couple when they appeared in front of the alter dressed for the occasion, Naru in her lovely white dress and pearls, and Kakashi looked fantasic in his black tux.

"Sorry we're late everyone. We sort of got lost in the bedroom...." Kakashi lied with a grin. Naru blushed as everyone in the church stood up, pointed and yelled

"Liar!"

Naru laughed softly. _The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. _Kakashi glanced at Naru and smiled as he leaned in and whispered.

"I love you, Naru." In her ear before stealing a kiss._ I love you too Kashi. I love you too....._

* * *

Thank you everyone for sticking with me. And for Dizzydani666, I wrote this story just for you.

Have a good one. Bye now.


End file.
